


An Unexpected Storm

by Indigolandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigolandy/pseuds/Indigolandy
Summary: So of course, Bokuto decided to recount the whole story to no one in particular, although he seemed to be telling Atsumu, who obviously was there when it happened. He starts with the classic "I remember it like it was yesterday 'Tsum 'Tsum!" "Well, it might as well have been, dumbass!" Was Atsumu's immediate reply. Despite this Atsumu still found himself getting lost in Bokuto's story, his interest peaking at the way he remembered it being slightly different from his own version of events.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, bokuatsu - Relationship
Kudos: 11
Collections: BokuAtsu Week 2021





	An Unexpected Storm

Bokuto peered out from the pages of his manga to find his boyfriend staring absent-mindedly at him. "what are you thinking about?" he asked with a smirk. When he didn't get a reply he waved his hand in front of Atsumu's face. "Hey, 'Tsumu. You okay?". "Huh? yeah, I'm fine." Atsumu said with a slight shake of his head. "Hmm. Penny for your thoughts?" Bokuto prompted gently. "I was just thinking about our first kiss" the other boy said matter of factly. Bokuto couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks as he hushed the man sitting opposite him. "Keep your voice down! people will hear you." Atsumu looked at him as if he was the daftest person on planet Earth. "Bokkun, we're in a bookshop, not a library. there are other people talking above a whisper." This made Bokuto falter. "Well- yes, but still they might hear you." "So what?" Atsumu retorted, "It's not like we're in a secret relationship or anything. What's up with you?" "Well..." Bokuto sighed, "I don't want anyone else hearing about that. It's embarrassing." "Actually I thought the whole thing was incredibly endearing" "Of course _you_ did. No one in their right mind would find that story remotely cute."

So of course, Bokuto decided to recount the whole story to no one in particular, although he seemed to be telling Atsumu, who _obviously_ was there when it happened. He starts with the classic "I remember it like it was yesterday 'Tsum 'Tsum!" "Well, it might as well have been, dumbass!" Was Atsumu's immediate reply. Despite this Atsumu still found himself getting lost in Bokuto's story, his interest peaking at the way he remembered it being slightly different from his own version of events.

It only happened about a month ago, it was after a particularly hard day of practice when they had decided to crash at Bokuto's place. They were both in a pretty sour mood already, but to make things even worse the heavens decided to open and unleash a torrent of rain on them, which immediately drenched them both. Once they had found their way to Bokuto's place and showered, Bokuto looked for some clothes for Atsumu to borrow. He settled on a fairly oversized hoodie and sweatpants. After Atsumu had gotten changed he pattered into Bokuto's kitchen to find his boyfriend making them tea. "I thought this would help us warm up-" he had started with a huge grin on his face, but as he turned around to meet Atsumu's gaze, Bokuto found he looked way cuter wearing his clothes than he ever imagined he would. He faltered and almost dropped the cups of tea he was holding, just managing to put them down in time. "Woah Bokkun, ya'alright there?" Atsumu asked him with a slightly bemused look on his face. "Y-yeah. You just look so cute wearing my clothes. Sorry." Atsumu's face bloomed with a red blush, trying to formulate any appropriate response to that statement. Before he could, though, he felt soft hands on either side of his face, so gentle he felt like he was made of glass. Then their lips met, tentative and unsure, scared they were moving too quickly and they would accidentally ruin things. Much too soon for Atsumu's liking, and far too suddenly, Bokuto pulled away, a sheepish look taking over his features. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I just thought that you looked so cute wearing that hoodie and you looked really cold, and I've actually been wanting to kiss you for a while but I didn't want to freak you out so-" Atsumu cut into Bokuto's nervous ramble by cupping his cheek softly with the palm of his hand and smoothing his thumb over Bokuto's lips, simply saying, "You talk too much, my love." And they shared a much longer kiss after that.

Ever since then they found they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Not in a sexual way, more that they felt uneasy if they weren't touching in some way. Linked pinkies, lying in each other's laps, playing with the other's hands, etc, etc. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, but no one dared pick them up on it for fear of them doing that weird mix of a bashful and sheepish look and nervously rambling which was very difficult to stop. And so after that occurrence, while they had cursed it at the time, they both were extremely thankful for the unexpected storm that day.


End file.
